SaitouTokio:Sense of Belonging
by IceRain
Summary: Saitou and tokio falling in love after all the toruble that tokio brought....


Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
This is where I belong until I turn into ashes.  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"Aren't they beautiful, Saitou-san?" Okita lifted his hand to welcome the falling snow into his hand. The first troop and third captain were leaning against the bamboo wall outside the legendary Shinsengumi Headquarters.  
  
Saitou gave no response to the child-like behaviour of his best friend. The street seemed quiet today. Snow was falling gracefully from the light blue sky. It was a shiny morning. The Shinsengumi was not assigned with any specific mission for today. It was a relaxing day for the members. For Saitou, both terrible and warm weather was indifference for him.  
  
"Rats are rats, Okita-kun. Just be prepared when you smell them." Saitou was scanning the streets, for him, these days were not safe; nobody would feel relaxing or free or secured at time like this.  
  
"Hai hai, Saitou-san," smiled Okita. "You seem over worried today ne? It is unlike you to act so?"  
  
"Rats never give signals when they come for prey, Okita. It is always wise to keep an eye on them." With his arms crossed at his chest, Saitou started walking to the main street of Tokyo. He would never allow any chances of survival for these rats especially those Inshin rats.  
  
"Chotto, Saitou-san!" Okita ran after him to the street.  
  
--In the market-  
  
"Sugoi!! This is the hair pin I have been looking for, I have found it!" Ayoko jumped happily holding the hairpin in her right palm while my hand in her left palm. She was my elder sister, the one who could get overexcited and overwhelmed because of tiny little excitement.  
  
"How much will that be?" She asked the Ji-san about the price  
  
After paying, she went straight to the next stall for some kimono clothes.  
  
"Nee-san, you are buying too much! You have got plenty of accessories back in Aizu." I held her back from going through the next stall. "No, Tokio", she managed to get rid of my grip and busy looking at the kimono clothes.  
  
"I don't think I have enough, and the kimonos here are prettier and posses better quality compared to those we can get in Aizu." She protested again.  
  
" You have bought plenty during our last trip to TaiPan! Tou-san will not allow us to bring back. Further more- " The conversation was cut off by the appearance of two huge dark shadows.  
  
Ayoko and I looked up and found two drunk and disgusting looking men in front of us. Natural intuition told us that something bad was going to happen, not to us but those two bastards. We stepped backwards.  
  
" My, my, let's see what we have here, two cute chicks!" laughed the fat drunk guy. He touched my sister's chin with his dirty hand and Ayoko slapped him on his face. To our surprise, he did not fight back but he laughed.  
  
"Haha, this is getting interesting ne, Yamagato-san?" another ugly gangster with long messy hair opened his stinky mouth. " I like wild woman you know. Hehehe..." He tried to touch my shoulder. Before he got my kimono, I grabbed his hand and twisted it backwards.  
  
"Itai!" he shouted for the intense pain from his flesh and bones and fell to the ground.  
  
"The two of you are making me angry!!!" the fat guy jumped and tried to fight us. Just before he laid his hand on us, a flying katana darted between us to the wall and sliced the man's right hand.  
  
"Arghhh.." he shouted for pain and staggered to the floor.  
  
I turned the direction where the katana came from. Light blue jacket with white triangles on the sleeves. Damn! They were the Shinsengumi! Today was a damn unlucky day!  
  
"You should realize it is a shame to brutalize woman in the public!" the short Shinsengumi member walked towards us and pulled out the katana from the wall. He looked like a young boy to me from his physical appearance. The other tall slim guy followed behind him.  
  
Suddenly, at the speed of light, the tall shinsengumi pulled his katana out and pointed it at the ugly gangster. The gangster shivered in fear as the tip of the katana was one inch from his throat. The small knife held in his hand fell to the ground. He was planning for ambush on me. Unfortunately, the 'wolf' had noticed his intention.  
  
"One more move and you will be dead!" the tall Shinsengumi finally opened his mouth, cold and fierce. I could tell he could kill without any mercies towards the enemy.  
  
"Don't worry ladies, they are not a threat now." The child-like Shisengumi try to console us. "What to do plan to do with them?"  
  
"Oh, it is not a big deal!" I replied with a smile. "We can manage on our own. But anyway thanks for the help. I think we should just let them go. They are only drunk, no intention of causing any problems. By the way, I think they have learnt their lesson."  
  
"You think so? These bastards will only learn after receiving the punishment." The tall guy spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, sir but I think it is enough for them."  
  
"Alright ladies, I think the matter is settled. Why don't you just go back home? Streets are not safe as before now."  
  
"We are going back now, arigato gozaimasu." We bowed to the Shinsengumi and left. We bowed to them because of their help, however; it was not our favour to meet them again!  
  
"Those two bastards were damn lucky. I should have killed them at one!" complained Saitou while heading back to the Shinsengumi headquarter.  
  
"Calm down, Saituo-san. The ladies let them go remember? Anyway, they can't do anything after you have taught them such a heavy lesson!" smiled Okita.  
  
They stepped into the entrance and were greeted by Kondou, their leader, leader of the Shinsengumi.  
  
"I was just looking for the two of you!"  
  
"What is the matter, Kondou-san?" Okita stepped forward and approached Kondou.  
  
"Let's have this matter discussed inside should we?" Kondou claimed.  
  
Saitou and Okita realised it might be something important. It was uncommon to assignment two captains to work in one assignment. They looked at each other, nodded and went into the room with Kondou.  
  
"Two captains for this assignment?" Okita was quiet surprised.  
  
"Yes, Okita-kun. This officer is from Aizu. His name is Yoshiro Takagi. His presence will help Shinsengumi significantly in winning our battle against the Ishin." Kondou replied.  
  
"He is our financial support?" asked Saitou. He knew this was someone, who was rich and yet powerful.  
  
"Yes. No worries, Saitou. We can trust him. I foresee any signs that he would betray us." Kondou clarified. He knew Saitou did not put trust into politicians. "His bond to the government will help to stabilize our position in the society and government. He has arrived to Tokyo last night. He has asked for protection for his daughters."  
  
"Why would he demanded the protection after his arrival?" Okita was confused too.  
  
"He witnessed a cruel attack of a civilian by Ishin soldiers at his hotel last night! Therefore, he thinks it is necessary to have someone to look after the daughters."  
  
"The job is, both of you will lead a team to protect the old man." Ordered Kondou.  
  
"Merging two troops for one job just because of him?" asked Saitou doubtfully.  
  
"Yes. We will might him tonight. Hakajima will send his sub-coordinates to pick Takagi-san at his motel".  
  
Later that night..  
  
"Where are we going tou-san?" I asked with curiosity.  
  
"We are going to meet some people who can protect us during our stay in Tokyo. Tokyo is not as safe as Aizu." Tou-san replied calmly.  
  
"Why do we need protection? We can manage on our won!" My sister shouted.  
  
"How about the incident at the market place? Any explanation for that?" The statement from Tou-san left the two of us speechless.  
  
.... "Damn, why are we going to a place like this?" I cursed. Oh great, I saw it, blue jacket with white triangles at the sleeves, this is the Shinsengumi headquarter! Why Tou-san is coming to this hell-like place?!  
  
"Konbawa, Takagi-san." Greeted Kondou. Takagi and him Kondou bowed to each other. Saitou and Okita stood behind Kondou, Saitous hands crossed in front of his chest. Tkagi was dressed in a formal western black pants, jacket, a white long-sleeved shirt with matching black tie. A symbol for politician and businessman during the Bakumatsu Age.  
  
I was not sure what this place was. It looked like a gangster gathering. I had no idea what business they had with my father! Then finally I saw it, the blue haori with white triangle at the sleeves. Oh great, this was the shinsengumi headquarter! What are we doing here? Has father found out the trouble we caused in the market? Someone told father about it? I was confused. If father was to find out, 'they' must be responsible for this.  
  
"Don't worry Takagi-san. I have assigned my best men to assure the safety of your family during your stay in Tokyo." Kondou said while escorting us to the hall.  
  
"Sorry for troubling you!" Father replied with a gentle smiled.  
  
"Let me introduce them." Kondou's right hand asked two of the members to step out from darkness in the room. "This is our first troop captain, Okita Soujiro and the third troop captain, Saitou Hajime. You can rely on them."  
  
Damn, I cursed in my heart, can this Shinsengumi become bigger? I met them again!  
  
Those two saved my sister and I from the market that day, one was being too childish, Okita Soujiro, another one was so sarcastic, Saitou Hajime..  
  
"Tokio, it's them again.." whispered Ayoko. "We are in big trouble if dad found out we went to the market and made a mess! Do you think they can recognise us?"  
  
Yes, Ayoko, we were in big trouble!  
  
The two 'bodyguards' escorted us backed to our motel. Tou-san even assigned rooms for them! I did not fancy samurai that much. Yes, they acted like they are the greatest men in this world.  
  
Tousan was away for some urgent meetings this week. Ayoko and I were so bored staying in the motel, so we had decided to make so sight-seeing at the city center. Both of us got dressed up and prepared to start this new adventure.  
  
I opened the shouji, to my surprise the bodyguard was still there. I ignored him and went through the corridor with Ayoko.  
  
"Ladies, going out?" Saitou asked without looking at them. Saitou was not very happy with this. The father spoilt those two brats.  
  
We did not reply but continue to walk to the lobby. Saitou blocked us with his katana in his left hand.  
  
"You are not allowed to leave without any protection!"  
  
"We can manage. Thanks for helping us in the market place, but, I don't think we need your accompany for this time." I bowed to him and replied politely. It was better not to let this man got angry.  
  
"I have my orders, ladies." Saitou was walking towards and joined them for their shopping trip. The Takagi daughters remained silent not to cause more trouble allowing the wolf of miburo to join them.  
  
We bought some fruits at the market and went straight back to the motel. It was very uneasy to have a miburo at our tail. He was like a spy for our father. Fortunately, the shift changed daily. Saitou would go back to the headquarter and his sub-ordinates would take his place at the inn. So it was not that annoying to me. Yes, tonight was my plan. The shinsengumi member outside my room, Hamasaki was not as skilled as the captains. I could sneak out for some night-seeing. I camouflaged myself as a man, tied a high ponytail and dressed as a samurai. Nothing was more fun compared to witnessing a battle on the street at this time. With the katana hooked at my waist, I opened the window from my room and jumped to the ground. Father was not aware that I had learnt some sword fighting techniques. He was too busy to notice it.  
  
I wandered on the high street for while. Well, nothing interesting caught my attention. The street was full of drinkers and hookers, making late night businesses. Disguised as a man helped me to stay out of trouble when I was out at night, totally free from disturbance from the opposite sex, and of course gained some unnecessary attention from the ladies.  
  
A western restaurant caught my attention. I remembered not seeing such restaurant during the day. I entered the restaurant without further hesitance. A sexy waitress greeted me at the door.  
  
"Konbawa. How many seats will that be Sir?" Great, she could not identify me as a woman. I could enjoy like what a man did.  
  
"One seat will do, Miss. Thank you." I followed her and took a seat beside the window. Tonight was windy. It was definitely right for a bottle of sake.  
  
Next Chapter: Trouble was heading towards Tokio... how is she going to solve it? 


End file.
